Elvenar Irluuk
= Information = Elvenar is the main character played by the individual known as Ben. He's been with the GIO and it's various inspired rebellions for several years. Early Life As is customary for force sensitive children in the Republic, Elvenar trained from a very young age to become a Jedi. After a falling out with the Jedi Council and the Jedi Philosophy Elvenar left the Jedi though most files regarding his time as a Jedi were lost after the temple was sacked at the end of the Great War. Elvenar then travelled the galaxy eventually settling on Dromund Kaas where he made contact with his first master, White. Resources Exploration Era As Supreme Commander of the Grand Imperial Order's Military, Elvenar commands over a half million of its soldiers. He owns much of Greenland as part of the Kingdom of Denmark and has made money off of its economy based around fishing and limited mining. Galactic Era Elvenar leads the Irluuk family in this Era as well and thus all of their resources are at his disposal. The core base of the family is made up of over a dozen soldiers both in the Empire and Republic. As for brute strength Elvenar leads a thousand soldiers and an Imperial class Dreadnaught. In terms of material resources he owns a Dromund Kaas skyrise which houses the majority of his goods which can be sold for millions of credits. Furthermore, the Irluuk family owns a remote temple on the moon of Yavin IV where they store their stash of over 120 millions credits. Using his resources, Elvenar recently purchased his personal Dreadnaught for the Irluuk family. This Dreadnaught and the Yavin IV temple are where the armed forces of the Irluuk family, also known as Umbra Battalion, reside. Personal Life Being a part of the Irluuk family Elvenar's family remains largely unknown to anyone save himself. It is known that he has a brother named Gabrillian. During times of peace Elvenar will on occasion take leaves of absence to visit worlds such as Alderaan and Ord Mantell to relax and sight see. Titles * Battlemaster ** Awarded for participating in various conflicts during the Galactic War as well as his battles against Zakuul's forces. * Supreme Commander ** Received by Kwagar Ocata when appointed as head of the Grand Imperial Order's military. * Conqueror of Oricon ** Given after the invasion of Oricon and his hand in securing the planet. * Liberator of Voss ** Received after his part in the destruction of the Voss Star Fortress and his subjugation of the Gormak. Star Wars: The Old Republic Many hours of game play has produced quite a few high level characters and credits. Rage quit after unsatisfactory content and dev teams in his opinion. Characters * Imperial Characters ** Elvenar - Lvl 75 Bounty Hunter, Adv. Powertech - Eternal Ashes ** Equenox - Lvl 75 Bounty Hunter, Adv. Mercenary - TBA ** Gabrillian - Lvl 75 Inquisitor, Adv. Sorcerer - TBA ** Eznite - Lvl 75 Warrior, Adv. Marauder - The Second Sith Empire ** Velitan - Lvl 72 Imperial Agent, Adv. Sniper - House Irluuk ** Charene - Lvl 70 Inquisitor, Adv. Assassin - Dark Rage ** Fractor - Lvl 75 Warrior, Adv. Juggernaut - House Irluuk Category:Character Category:Traitor Category:Enemy